Bleeding Hearts, Bleeding Love
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: Can an emotional teenager who has seen too much in his short life find happiness with his two new fathers in a quiet town called Forks? Harry/Edward Sirius/Remus
1. Pain Equals Escape

Hi I have jumped on the Harry/Edward bandwagon and have decided to write my own story that I hope doesn't follow the actual Twilight book too much and doesn't echo other people's story's that have already been published.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and if I did I would be rich and rolling around in my money that I got off the brilliant books and plus Edward would be mine and real.

**Warnings:** Child abuse (not heavily detailed though)

**All mistakes are my own.**

**A/N:** IMPORTANT MUST READ; right so in this story the Department of mysteries fiasco happened in Harry's sixth year, so that he will be the right age to go to Forks in the same year as Edward and Alice and Jasper. **ALSO I've changed the chapter and added new stuff, so please re-read it! **

'_**Flashback'/ **_**'Dream'**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter One: Pain Equals Escape**

...

'_**Sirius! SIRIUS NOOO'**_

Harry bolted up from his bed, sweat dripping down his face, mingling with the onslaught of tears. His top was drenched in sweat and was clinging uncomfortably to his body, but Harry paid no attention to the sticky top and didn't care that the sheets were damp caused by his sweat, to be honest Harry had stopped caring about pretty much everything since the death of his godfather.

Harry grasped his hair in his hands as he pulled his knees to his chest, rocking himself slightly as if trying to gain comfort from the movement. He knew it was futile though as nothing would ever bring him the comfort he needed.

He heard thundering footsteps and saw his door rattle from the force of his uncle unlocking the plethora of chains and bolts on his door.

Harry quickly scrubbed his face with his sleeve trying to erase the evidence of his tears, but it was a hopeless attempt as fresh tears just took their place. He scrunched his eyes up and braced himself for whatever punishment his uncle was going to give him this time for waking him up with his screams.

The door banged open causing him to jump and his uncle barged his way into the small room and straight over to Harry.

He was breathing heavily, partly due to the effort it took for him to move as swiftly as he did, but mainly due to his anger.

"How dare you wake us up again with your pathetic screams" He towered over Harry and grabbed Harry's shirt in his meaty fist and pulled Harry up off of the bed causing the small teen to squeak slightly in fright. He knew what was going to come next.

Vernon shook Harry, disgust curling his lip as though the mere action of touching his young nephew was something unpleasant and disgusting. He punched Harry in the face, the blow causing Harry's head to be forcefully jolted and pushed to the side. Harry let himself fall limp in his uncle's grasp, he welcomed the physical pain that his uncle was about to inflict upon him, anything to distract him from the pain he felt constantly over the loss of Sirius.

He was thrown to the floor and was beaten and kicked by his uncle's giant like feet. He just lay there taking the verbal and physical abuse until his uncle grew tired form exertion and left with one last kick to Harry's ribs. The door slammed shut and Harry faintly heard the locks and bolts clicking and sliding into place, trapped. Trapped in hell. Hell was where he belonged.

Harry tried to crawl up onto his bed but due to the pain the movement caused Harry only managed to pull down his duvet onto the floor with him, he glanced at the clocked and sighed lightly, he had to get up in three hours to make breakfast.

…

Harry awoke with a groan and squeezed his eyes shut, he did not want to get up, but he had to if he wanted to avoid another beating, and twice in a row was too much for him to handle.

The rapping at his door and his aunt's voice continued and Harry yelled out a reply and he heard his aunt huff and walk down the hall.

It took Harry a good few minutes to get up off of the floor and he had to use the broken dresser as support in order to do so, he was gasping in pain and his knuckles turned white from his grip on the wood. Today was going to be long.

As quickly as he could manage he pulled off his shirt, wincing as it tugged at his tender skin from where sweat and some blood had caked to it. He pulled on a fresh top and trousers and shuffled to his prison door. Taking a deep breath he slowly squared his shoulders and held his head high as he opened the door and strode down the hall to the stairs, he would not let the Dursley's see how much pain he was in, he refused them that satisfaction.

He made breakfast for his so called family and set about doing the chores as soon as they finished. His uncle left for work with a kiss to Petunia's cheek, a firm grasp to Dudley's shoulder and a glare at Harry.

His cousin left shortly after followed by his aunt, though not before a threat was said.

As soon as the door was closed Harry's shoulder's drooped and he slumped against the wall in pain, tears threatened to fall down his face as he looked at the extra chore list his aunt had given him.

It took much longer than it should have but by three o' clock Harry had finished and was panting from the effort it took him. Glancing outside through the lounge window and seeing the rain Harry decided to go for a walk.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his overly large clothes and his feet trod a familiar path to the park which was predictably deserted due to the weather.

Harry gratefully collapsed on the swing and tipped his head back relishing in the feel of the rain on his face, it was cool and soothing to his flushed cheeks. Within minutes he was soaked and the rain picked up and began to beat down harder. Harry slumped in the swing and let his thoughts consume him.

Images of Sirius falling through the veil bombarded Harry's thoughts. Image after image after horrifying image each one more painful than the last.

'_You killed him Harry, because of your foolishness'_

'_I did'_

'_You're a murderer'_

'_I'm a murderer'_

"I'm a murderer" The whisper was lost in the wind as it whipped its way through everything in its path. The weather had turned cruel and harsh and the force of the rain caused Harry to hiss as it aggravated his injuries, but he just didn't care, he welcomed the pain.

He didn't care that his baggy clothes were clinging to his petite frame and he didn't care that his shoulder length hair had become matted and was clinging to his face, as if trying to avoid the winds powerful grasp.

And most importantly he didn't care about the tears that streamed down his face, blending in with the rain. He wanted to die; he wanted anything to happen to make this pain go away. He wanted it all to stop; he wanted peace. He wanted to join Sirius.

A loud crack of apparition was lost in the howling winds and the dark, gloomy clouds cast the area in near darkness, obscuring the tall figure that appeared out of nowhere.

Sirius Black stood in the spot he'd appeared squinting against the rain and darkness to try and find his godson, his eyes fell upon a small, hunched figure on the swings and he frowned in concern.

Sirius quickly strode over to Harry stopping just before him and it took him a minute to form words.

"You know kiddo you'll catch a cold if you stay out here" He stated with a small, sad smile as he looked down on his godson.

Harry's head snapped up, he didn't even realise there was someone standing there. He looked up at the person's face and gasped in shock

"Si...Siri?" he croaked out "Am I dead?"

Sirius' heart broke upon hearing those words and he shook his head as he crouched down to eye level, gently grasping Harry's knees.

"No Harry you are not dead, what made you think that?"

"Because the only way I'd be able to see you was if I was dead" Was the innocent reply.

"You listen to me, you are not dead. And I am certainly not dead" His worried grey eyes taking in his godson's weathered appearance.

"But how? I saw you fall through the veil. I saw you die" Harry's voice broke as he uttered the last word and his tears gained momentum as they glided down his face.

"Oh, Prongslet" Sirius muttered with affection.

"I can assure you that I didn't die. The veil is a limbo, of sorts; a half-way point to the afterlife. It was originally meant for criminals, as the veil determines if you pass on peacefully or suffer. As it was not my time and I had done nothing wrong the veil sent me back."

Two small, delicate hands reached out and hesitantly traced Sirius' facial features, as a look of complete shock covered his face.

"It's really you?" he whispered, his voice brimming with hope.

"Yes kiddo it is" That was all Harry needed as he threw himself at his godfather and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder, ignoring the pain the sudden movement caused.

And there under the pouring rain, godfather and godson were reunited. Each clinging desperately to one another, ignoring each other's drenched frames.

Here also starts out story.

….

A/N: Hokay Duckies what did you think of the improved/ changed chapter? Please let me know!


	2. The Thruth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and if I did I would be rich and rolling around in my money that I got off the brilliant books and plus Edward would be mine and real.

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, boy/boy love, characters may be ooc**

**A/N**_**:**_IMPORTANT MUST READ; I have made changes to this chapter, as I believe this story could be much better than it is, my writing style has changed slightly so I hope you guys don't mind the tweaked chapter.

'_**Flashback'**_

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Two: The Truth Comes Out**

….

How long godfather and godson were there for was unknown to them. All they knew was that they had each other and that's all that mattered.

Harry was clinging desperately to his godfather, as if Sirius would vanish if he didn't hold on tight enough, he snuggled his face into Sirius' neck and tried to hold back the wince of pain from the pressure on his injuries.

Harry felt a tingling in his nose and pulled back abruptly from Sirius' hold, before Sirius had chance to voice his confusion a very loud sneeze came from Harry causing Sirius to chuckle slightly.

"Come on kiddo let's get you out of this weather. It wouldn't do if you caught a cold now would it." Sirius easily brought Harry up with him and started leading him back towards number four Privet Drive.

Harry started to panic, was Sirius going to take him back to the Dursley's? Harry didn't think he could handle being separated from his godfather, not when he just got him back. "

No, NO Sirius! You can't make me go back there you can't. Not when I've just got you back. You can't" Harry pleaded desperately whilst clinging onto Sirius' wet shirt.

Sirius was alarmed in the panic that Harry was showing. He stopped walking and placed his hands on Harry's shoulder's, concern marring his brow when he saw Harry wince. He crouched down and slid his hands down to Harry's elbow's gently tugging him forward and enclosing the small teen within his arms, he heard the gasp of pain and he shook his head grimly, he always had his suspicions about Harry's home life.

"Harry, what did they do? Tell me what they have done to you" demanded Sirius, gently grasping Harry's chin, forcing him to look up into his concerned and angry grey eyes.

Harry looked like a deer caught in wand light. His breathing hitched slightly and he tried to avoid eye contact, his eyes filtering and darting away from Sirius' face.

There was a sudden gush of wind and the force of it caused Harry's hair to break away from his face, revealing the large, dark bruise covering his entire cheek.

Sirius held back a gasp and his eyes hardened when he saw it, a part of him wondered how he managed to miss such a large bruise on his godson's face, but the majority of him wanted to kill the Dursley's.

He gently raised his hand and stroked Harry's undamaged cheek.

"Harry, they've hit you before haven't they" It wasn't a question but a fact he was waiting Harry to confirm.

Not trusting his voice Harry meekly nodded; worried that Sirius would no longer want an abused little freak for a godson.

"Merlin Harry" he whispered as he gently caressed the outline of the bruise. "How long has this been going on for?" Though Sirius didn't want to know how long his godson had suffered, he needed Harry to tell him.

It was silent for what seemed an hour or more but in reality it was only a few minutes.

Harry sighed in resignation "Since as long as I can remember" The reply was so soft, so quiet, that Sirius almost missed it.

"Oh Harry" Sirius' voice was so full of love for Harry that it made his head snap up at the tone and before he knew it Sirius gathered him into a tight hug, pressing Harry close to his chest. Though Sirius let go as quickly as he scooped Harry up when he heard his godson gasp in pain.

Of one thing Sirius Black was certain; the Dursley's were going to pay.

"Okay Harry listen to me, listen to me" he demanded, making sure Harry was paying attention.

"You are not going to go back there okay? We are going to get your stuff and you're going to live with me and Remus okay? That's the reason why I came to get you today" He stressed making certain that Harry could hear him.

"Really! I can come live with you?" His voice and face were so hopeful that Sirius was angered by the fact that something so small could make Harry so happy.

"Yes Harry you can" As soon as those words left his mouth his arms were full of Harry, who had quite literally thrown himself at his godfather.

Sirius caught a glimpse of the breath taking smile that lit up his face and was stunned of how beautiful his precious soon to be son was.

"Come on Harry, the sooner we get your stuff the sooner we can go home"

Home. Home, Harry had never loved four letters more. His home with Sirius and Remus.

...

There was a loud pounding on the door; the force was so great that it was rattling the door.

"Who the bloody hell is that" Roared Vernon Dursley as he thundered down the hall from the longue. Whoever it was was disrupting his t.v show.

He wrenched the door open to come face to face with an enraged looking man. Looking briefly startled by the appearance of the man, he spotted Harry cowering behind his godfather.

"Boy, what have you done now? Get inside this instant and start on tea. We are all hungry" He snapped out at the frightened boy, paying no mind to the escaped convict.

Suddenly a fist connected with his nose causing Vernon Dursley to stumble back form the blow.

"DO NOT speak to my godson like that." Sirius growled out as he pushed himself through the open doorway. The loud shout caused Petunia and Dudley to come rushing into the hallway, curious as to what was happening. Their appearance went unnoticed by the three already in the hallway.

"And this boy as you put it. Is going to do nothing for you, you fat arse!" Sirius' voice turned deadly calm and if you knew him, you knew it wasn't wise to test his patience. But Vernon didn't know him and didn't know when stop.

Vernon drew the hand that was clutching at his bloodied nose away and pointed at Sirius, he glared at the intruder. He shook off his wife who had shrieked when she saw the blood and continued to glare at Sirius.

"You see here! This little freak is MY nephew and I have every right to tell him what to do or where to go" he thundered, his face slowly turning into a blotchy purple.

Sirius' eyes flashed and his wand emitted a few angry red sparks.

"A freak? MY godson is no freak! Now get out of my way you obese walrus of a man" Sirius shouted.

"You're one of those freaks!" Vernon exclaimed "I'm not having any more of your types in my house it's bad enough we have to put up with him" Vernon sadly (depending on how you look at it of course) in his rage briefly forgot that this man was the escaped convict that was all over the news three years prior.

Sirius snapped, he lunged at Vernon and pressed his arm against his throat, whilst holding him against the door in the hallway.

"Get off my husband you vile man!" shrieked Petunia, though she was cowering against her son in fright.

Sirius glanced over and an evil smirk spread across his face.

"Why hello Pet. How have you been?" Petunia froze, she was smart enough to realise who this was and the fact that he was supposed to be dead.

"You're supposed to be dead" she gasped out turning pale as she saw Vernon struggling to breathe.

Looking back at Vernon, Sirius let go of him and watched in disgust as he slid down to the floor, gasping in as much air as he could.

He spun round twirling his wand, a mad smile on his face.

"Well you see Pet, there is this wonderful thing called magic and voila" On the last word he gestured to himself.

He looked over to the pig err boy and noticed his fear in his eyes and he sent a spell over to Dudley and laughed when he turned into a pig.

"MY Baby! MY Duddy-kins!" she screeched and her face was half disgust at having a pig in her house and half panicked at the fact it was her son. She rushed over to him and went to put her arms around him, but drew back as she didn't want to touch the dirty animal, even though it was her son.

"Oh calm down, he's not that much different." Sirius said dismissively.

He turned round to see Harry shocked at what was right before him. Never had he seen his godfather this angry and it scared him so much.

He looked up at the call of his name "Harry go get your stuff and I'll join you upstairs" That was all Harry needed and he darted up the stairs.

"Right where were we? Ah yes I was about to turn you into a horse, considering you look like one" and before anything else was said; a horse stood where Petunia once was.

"You FREAK! How dare you come into my home and do this to my family." Roared Vernon.

"How dare I?" Sirius' voice was too calm "How DARE I?" He thundered, a dark look overcoming his features.

"HOW dare YOU! How dare you treat my godson the way that you have! How dare you, what has he ever done to you?" He shouted at the purple face man.

"Not enough! We took him in out of the goodness of our hearts" Here Sirius snorted "And all we have done is made him earn his keep"

"Wait what? Earn his keep what do you mean by that?" Sirius was not shouting and was scared of what the response was.

"I mean that as soon as he could walk we had him doing chores so that he could sleep here. He's quite the useful servant. He cooks, cleans and doesn't cost much to look after"

Sirius was starting to get filled with dread and straight away performed _Legitimacy__._

After five minutes Sirius pulled out from Vernon's mind and was so shocked he didn't register the thump that the fat man made as he connected with the floor.

He strode over to the cupboard under the stairs and yanked the door open and straight away he could see the tiny cot that his godson had to sleep on for the first ten years of his life.

How could people treat such an innocent person this way, he'd never know.

Shakily he made his way upstairs and saw that the door with the locks was slightly ajar and he ran a hand through his hair.

The boy who lived, his godson, his Harry was treated like a leper all his life by people who were his family. He couldn't believe how Harry suffered so much and still managed to remain pure and good. And most importantly he couldn't believe how no-one noticed the abuse.

Right then he resolved that as soon as Harry agreed to him and his husband Remus adopting him. They were getting the hell out of this country.

…..

Please R&R! My lovely Duckies.


	3. Three's A Family

**A/N:** Thank you for all your great feedback. It's made me really happy, so thank you. Not much is going on in this chapter but I needed this so there would be less confusion. After this hopefully the story will start to kick into gear. *fingers crossed*.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and if I did I would be rich and rolling around in my money that I got off the brilliant books and plus Edward would be mine and real.

**Warnings:** Child abuse (not heavily detailed though) **BoyxBoy love, some characters may/are ooc**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT MUST READ;** **I've changed the chapter and added new stuff, so please re-read it! **

'_**Flashback'/ **_**'Dream'**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Three: Three's a Family**

...

After they collected Harry's meagre belongings, Sirius gathered Harry into his arms and apparited them to Remus' house.

They appeared in a cosy little lounge and Harry nearly collapsed from the dizzying effect the apparition had on him. But before he could fall, two strong arms pulled him to an equally strong chest. Harry threw a sheepish grin up to his godfather, while Sirius just chuckled lightly.

Sirius stepped back from Harry and turned to face the open doorway "Remus, we're home" A few seconds later the tawny haired male appeared in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"Harry!" He exclaimed and swept forward and swept the teen up into a near bone crushing hug. Instead of being put off from the force of the hug and just snuggled into the warm embrace while Sirius pouted in the background mumbling about being "Chopped liver".

….

After Harry had gone to bed and Sirius and Remus were seated at the kitchen table with mugs of hot chocolate enclosed in their hands.

Remus let out a sigh "How bad was it?"

Sirius didn't even need to ask what Remus was on about and he told Remus everything that had happened when he had approached Harry.

"God, Moony it was so horrible, he was treated worse than a leper and was practically a bloody slave to those so called relatives. He deserved so, so much more than that. I've completely failed him." Sirius let his head fall onto the table top with a thunk.

Remus stood up from his chair opposite his partner and made his way around the table and sat down in the seat next to the upset man.

"You have not failed him" Remus stated, he received a scoff in return.

Remus reached forward and brought Sirius up to face him and shook him gently "Sirius, you have not failed him at all, the only ones who have failed Harry are the Dursley's and Dumbledore. None of this is your fault."

His amber eyes locked with grey "You did not fail him".

…

The morning dawned just as dreary as the day before. The light drizzle was steadily getting heavier and a flash of light followed by a rumble signalled that a storm was close by.

The weak light strained through the gap of the curtains and reached its target of hitting the boy's face; who was slowly returning from the land of dreams.

A groan escaped his lips as his muddled mind still believed he was at number four Privet Drive.

"I knew it had to be a dream. Nothing that good ever happens to me" He stated bitterly, refusing to open his eyes as he didn't want his dream to end. Sirius came to save him and took him away from the Dursley's.

"Oh good you're up!" A cheerful voice exclaimed from the door.

Harry shot up in the bed and his eyes fell onto Sirius and Remus who were in the doorway.

He threw himself out of bed and jumped into Sirius's arms, his legs locked around the man's waist and his arms gripped Sirius' neck tightly.

"It wasn't a dream. Your alive and your here, with me" Both adults smiled sadly at Harry, but it was quickly replaced by laughter as Harry's tummy rumbled.

"Sorry" he mumbled, face flushed red in embarrassment.

A hand gripped his chin and pulled it up to meet a pair of caring amber eyes.

"Never apologise for being hungry Harry. Never" He stated strongly, tugging Harry in for a hug. Sirius passed Harry to Remus without hesitation and Harry immediately resumed the position he had when he was in Sirius's arms.

Remus along with Sirius was shocked at the extent of Harry's abuse. He knew that quite a lot of people at least suspected the abuse, but no-one ever bothered to look into it. It was horrifying to know that the people that were meant to love Harry were ruthless enough to starve and treat Harry like a slave. He couldn't wait to tell Harry about the adoption, and then they'd be heading to America.

America was such a huge country that it would take years for people to search each and every state, and even then, they wouldn't be found.

"Come on cub, let's go get you some breakfast" He said gently carrying Harry down the stairs as if he were a small child into the small kitchen.

Remus gently placed Harry into one of the chairs and finished making the breakfast, which he had started prior to waking Harry.

After they had all sat down and were digging into their breakfast, Sirius couldn't hold his excitement in any longer.

"Harry, can we adopt you?" He blurted out causing poor Harry to choke on his pumpkin juice.

Sirius received a smack on the back of his head "Sirius, you could of least waited until he finished breakfast"

"Yes dear" Sirius said whilst rolling his eyes at Harry, causing him to giggle.

After Harry's brain managed to process the request he looked up to the two men "You...you want to adopt me?" Came his timid voice and the two lovers got up and went to Harry's sides, crouching down to eye level.

"Yes we do. Me and Sirius have talked for a while about it and decided that if it's all right with you, that we could become your parents" Remus stated calmly whilst smiling softly at the teen.

"Seriously, you want to adopt me?" At seeing their nods he continued his line of questions "But why?" The confusion in his voice saddened them, no0one should ever be confused over the fact that someone wanted them "God Harry, do you even realise what a treasure you are? We'd be honoured to be your parents, if you would let us of course"

Harry looked to Sirius, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Really?" his voice and expression was so innocent that they both enveloped him into a hug.

"Yes, now let's go sign the papers, to make the unofficial, official" Beamed Sirius, who was already bounding to the draw in the kitchen. With a flourish he pranced back to the table and laid the document before his husband and soon to be son.

"Now Harry, since me and Remus are married and share each other's name, would you like to change your last name as well?" Sirius asked, looking at the still shocked teen.

"Can I change it to Potter-Lupin-Black? Harry James Black for short?" he asked, scared that he would be rejected.

Sirius couldn't contain his smile and squeezed Harry until he gasped for air.

"Yes Harry, you can."

So there in Remus' kitchen the two adults officially adopted Harry as their own son. And as soon as all three signatures were signed, the parchments glowed gold before disappearing with a pop.

Seeing Harry's confusion Remus filled him in. "A copy was sent to the Ministry and the original was sent to our joined vaults."

At the word Ministry Harry panicked.

"But Sirius, you're still wanted by them! Now they can get you, god I don't want them to get you!" Harry was ranting and he shot from his chair and grasped Sirius' shirt with his slender hands.

"Please don't say they can get you. I've only just got you back" Harry had silent tears running down his face and was close to hyperventilating

"Pup, calm down. They won't get me; they can't because they pardoned me after they caught wormtail in the ministry. I thought you knew that"

"Nnnooo I-I ddiddnn't" He hiccoughed.

"Aw cub, come here" Remus pulled him and Sirius into a hug and the three of them stood there, for Merlin knows how long.

...

The afternoon found the fathers and son in the living room, going over their plans to leave the following morning, and the reason why they were leaving.

"So to put it simply, Dumbledore's a bastard?"

Sirius and Remus chuckled at that and Sirius put on a mock serious face "Yes kiddo I'm afraid so"

"I knew it" Harry stated with a grin causing all three of them to laugh. "So, what time are we leaving tomorrow?" Harry asked when the laughter died down.

"Early, the department of records gets checked daily every early morning and luckily when we signed those adoption papers it was after the time that they get checked. So when they do realise that we have adopted you and come looking for us, we'll be on a plane flying over to America".

….

Early the following morning, too early to even be legal found the trio packed and waiting for their taxi to the airport triple checking that the wards on the cottage were strong and infallible.

….

**A/N:** Please R&R my Duckies, your feedback means so much to me! 


	4. Chocks Away

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own absolutely nothing in terms of Twilight or Harry Potter. I own the books and films, but that really isn't the same is it?

**Warnings:** Child abuse (not heavily detailed though) **BoyxBoy love, some characters may/are ooc**

**All mistakes are my own.**

**A/N:** **IMPORTANT MUST READ;** **I've changed the chapter and added new stuff, so please re-read it! Also I made up all the information about the flights/plane journeys, I actually have no idea how long it takes or if there is a direct route or not. **

'_**Flashback'/ **_**'Dream'**

'_Thoughts'_

**Chapter Four: Chocks Away**

…**.**

As soon as the trio stepped up to the sliding doors they were immediately assaulted by the amount of noise that was coming from the large airport.

"Bloody hell it's loud!" Sirius exclaimed as his eyes darted around the mass bodies, which were scrambling around to get to their destination.

Remus rubbed his sensitive ears, and cursed the fact that he retained his wolf hearing. "You don't need to tell me that" He stated as he shook his head slightly, trying to get used to the high volume of noise.

Harry threw him a sympathetic glance and slipped his small hand into Remus' larger one and squeezed gently. Remus threw him a smile and squeezed back.

Out of nowhere Harry was suddenly pushed aside, causing said teen to stumble and falling to the floor.

"Hey, watch it" Sirius shouted at the man, sending him a threatening glare.

The man just smirked "That's what you get for blocking the entrance, with that the man disappeared into the crowd.

"Are you alright Cub?" Remus asked as he held out his hand to Harry.

Harry took the offered hand and used it to pull himself up "Yeah, just wasn't expecting it"

The three moved themselves out of the way of the entrance and next to the wall, where they were relatively safe from the flowing sea of bodies.

"Right, so what gate are we in?" Harry asked as he leaned against the wall. Remus and Sirius threw him a confused look.

Harry just rolled his eyes "Alright, give me the tickets and we'll go from there" He held his hand out expectantly.

"Tickets?" Remus asked and Harry let his hand fall back down and let out a sigh.

"You didn't honestly think that we could just go board a plane without a ticket did you?" Harry asked as he stared up at his parents.

They both shuffled nervously "Well" Sirius started "We thought it was like the Knight Bus, where you pay when you get on it?" The last part came out as a question and Harry looked at the pair with a look of incredulity.

"I take it, that's not how it's done?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's not" Harry replied, suddenly a thought hit him "Do you even have passports?"

At seeing their confusion Harry threw his hands up in the air "Unbelievable, I mean really? How on earth did you expect to go anywhere without a passport"

"Harry, we didn't know, this is all new to us, we've never had to travel this way before" Remus stated calmly.

Harry immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have reacted like that. I think I'm just a bit frustrated and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have."

They both pulled him into a hug "It's okay Pup, we understand. Now what exactly is a passport?"

"Well, basically it's like travel papers, it allows you to travel to different countries. Without one it's impossible to board a plane without one."

"Oh okay, so how do we get one?" Remus asked.

"Well the normal way would take about three to five months, and obviously that's time we don't have, but hang on I have an idea." Harry glanced around the airport, his eyes landing on the sign for toilets and he grabbed both of his parent's hands and dragged them towards it.

Once they entered the toilets, Harry checked to see if anyone was in here and after making sure that no-one was he locked the door with a click.

"Sirius, could I have my trunk please?"

Sirius shoved his hand into his trouser pocket and fished around until let out a noise of triumph and handed Harry the item he asked for.

Harry placed it on the floor and watched as it grew to its proper size and started to dig through the case.

"Harry, what are you looking for?" Remus asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder in curiosity.

"My passport, I got one last summer and had them send it to the post office in Hogsmeade." Harry pulled away from his trunk with a smile "Got it!" He exclaimed and stood up fully and held it up in front of Sirius and Remus.

"This is a passport" Harry exclaimed as he flourished the item in front of Remus and Sirius.

Remus took the little maroon book from his cub's hands and started flicking through it with Sirius peering over his shoulder so he could see it too.

Suddenly Sirius started sniggering and placed his forehead on Remus's shoulder trying to hide his reaction to the photo in the book.

Harry blushed and snatched the book from Remus' hand and promptly smacked Sirius on the head. Remus just shook his head at the pair and took back the passport, studying it curiously.

"Don't laugh! No-one ever looks good in their passport photo. It's like an impossibility that anyone will look good." Harry pouted and folded his arms to his chest as Sirius still sniggered slightly.

Seeing Harry's hurt look Sirius abruptly stopped laughing and pulled his pup into his arms. "I'm sorry Harry" He stated as he pulled Harry tighter to his chest, he missed Harry's smile and pretended to sniffle.

"It's fine Sirius, I forgive you"

Remus rolled his eyes at the pair and smiled at the fact that Sirius was getting played.

"If you two have quite finished, I've solved the passport problem" He brandished two passports identical to Harry's except obviously they had their names and faces in the little books in place of Harry's.

Sirius snatched his out of Remus' grasp after he gently released Harry from his hold; he flipped through the book and his head snapped up to glare at Remus. Harry looked at the passport curiously and burst out laughing as soon as he saw Sirius' picture.

"Remus, why have you done this?" Sirius whined as he threw a glare at Harry as he watched his pup double over from laughing so hard.

"Maybe that will teach you to laugh at others my dear"

….

After Harry's laughter had died down and his trunk was placed back in Sirius' pocket they left the toilets and followed the sings towards the ticket desk. Luckily they didn't have to wait long in the queue and after a ten minute wait they were at the front being greeted by a fake, bright red smile, smiling out of a face which appeared to have at least two inches of make-up on it.

Sirius quickly looked away so he wouldn't laugh in the girl's orange face and left Remus and Harry to deal with her.

"How may I help you today, sirs?" The girl, named Chelsea as her name tag read asked.

"When is the next flight out to Washington State, Port Angeles?" Remus asked kindly.

The girl looked down at her computer and clicked away at the keys with her fake nails.

"The next flight out is in two hours, but you'll have to fly out to Chicago and then get the connecting flight to Port Angeles" Chelsea stated as looked up at the amber-eyed male.

Remus smiled "That's fine; we'll take three tickets please"

"I take it you'd like those seats together" She asked as she began clicking away at the computer again.

"Yes please" Remus stated as he pulled out his wallet.

"And, I'm guessing these are one way tickets?"

Remus quickly glanced at Harry who nodded "Yes please miss"

"Right, well if I could just get your passports" She flipped through all three after Remus handed them to her and clicked away some more at the computer until she suddenly closed all the passports slid them back to Remus, who carefully placed them in his pocket.

"Well, that'll be £1,436 please. What is your preferred method of payment sir?" She asked as her hand hovered over the little black card machine.

"Oh, um card" Remus took the offered machine and pushed his gold bank card into the slot and quickly typed in his pin number. Harry took a closer look at the card and realised it was a Gingotts card, similar to the one he got last year.

After Remus took his card back, along with the receipt, Chelsea swivelled round on her chair and pulled their plane tickets out of the printer tray and spun back round to give the plane tickets to Remus.

"Have a nice flight. Next please" She called and Remus, Harry and Sirius took that as their cue to leave.

…..

Two hours later they boarded their plane to Chicago after going through all of the security checks which Sirius called molestation. It was the first time any of them were flying-without the aid of a broom- and Sirius was the only one excited about the eight hour flight to Chicago.

After locating their seats Remus and Harry promptly shoved Sirius to in first, so he would have the window seat and then Remus gently nudged Harry into the middle seat.

"Hey, why is it that I get shoved, but Harry doesn't" Sirius exclaimed as he slumped down in his seat in a pout. Harry and Remus just ignored him.

About an hour into their flight Harry broke the comfortable silence that had surrounded the trio.

"So, why Port Angeles?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair trying to move into a more comfy position.

"Well Pup, as well as being the state furthest away from England, it's also the place where my finger landed when we were searching for a place to go"

Harry snorted at the name "Forks? Who on earth came up with that and why would you call a place after a utensil?" Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius and Remus just smiled at him "We don't know Pup, but it's the place we'll be living in from now on."

"Okie-doke" Harry stated "Wait did you just imply that you picked out our new home by closing your eyes and letting your finger land to a place on the map?" Harry looked at Sirius in disbelief.

"I didn't want to use that method either but Sirius was quite persuasive" Remus stated smirking at the man in question, Sirius just smirked back.

Harry looked at them confused "What do you mean persuasive?" He asked as he looked back and forth at Sirius and Remus, realisation dawned on his face "Oh! EW, gross I do not want to know about my parents doing _that_!" Harry looked disgusted.

Remus and Sirius just laughed at his discomfort.

"Aw, come on Pup don't you want to know how me and Remus express our love?" Sirius asked jokingly, ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry just batted the hand away and glared up at the older man "No Dad, I do not want to know how you and Papa do the nasty. In fact I don't even want to know that you do it!" Harry exclaimed.

The pair paused in shock, looking at Harry in shock.

Harry looked worried "What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

Remus recovered first and pulled Harry into a hug "No cub, you did nothing wrong, in fact you have made me and Sirius the happiest parents in the world."

Harry smiled, snuggling further into his Papa's arms, suddenly his world tilted and he was pulled into another pair of strong arms. "Quit hogging my son Moony!" Sirius stated in mock anger.

"Hey, he's my son too!" Remus exclaimed.

Harry just smiled and laughed quietly to himself as his parents playfully fought over him.

…

By the time the newly formed family had touched down in Chicago they were absolutely exhausted but their journey was far from over, they had to wait at the airport for nearly two hours as they waited for their connecting flight to Port Angeles and Harry was disgruntled to hear that the next flight would take four hours!

After they touched down in William R. Fairchild International Airport they hired a taxi to take them to Forks.

"God, I swear my bum has never been as numb and sore as it has been on this journey" Harry whined when they were in the taxi, the hour journey nearly over.

Remus and Sirius just chuckled at their son and chose not to comment.

…..

...

A/N: Okie-Dokie my Duckies how was this (hopefully) new and improved chapter? Please tell me what you think; reviews and con-crit are always welcomed!


	5. Home Sweet Home

The Blacks had been at Forks for four days now and today was the day Harry started Forks High.

Harry was in the big, open kitchen. It was bright and airy and Harry loved it. Ever since he had to live in the cupboard he was very scared of closed in and dark spaces; his lungs always closed up and the fear rose up in him like a wave and crashed over him.

Harry was up unusually early, well not for him; he was always up early. But it was an unusual, early hour for Sirius and Remus.

They woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Their noses were twitching, soaking up the smell with their canine senses. Sirius, not fully awake yet stumbled down the stairs with Remus following at a more graceful pace.

When they entered the kitchen they weren't surprised to see Harry cooking breakfast. They had tried to stop him doing it, that they could cook for him instead but he just simply replied 'It's relaxing' and that was the end of the discussion.

Although they felt guilty for letting him cook the meals, they couldn't deny how delicious it was.

"So Harry are you already for school?" Remus asked as they were sat round the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Harry had prepared.

Harry simply nodded. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared to go; what if no-one liked him? And what if he was the centre of the schools attention? He hated attention.

Remus seemed to sense how he was feeling as he placed a calming hand on his shoulder

"You'll be fine cub, everyone will love. How could they not?" Harry returned his smile and giggled when Sirius agreed with Remus, spraying food over the table.

"Sirius, don't talk with your mouth full!" Remus reprimanded. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Sirius had the sense to look sheepish and swallowed before he apologised.

"Harry don't worry, you'll be beating the guys off with a stick" he said, sending a wink in Harry's direction, causing a blush to bloom across his cheeks.

He quickly gathered the plates and set them in the sink, fully prepared to wash them, but he was stopped.

"Cub, go get ready for school, I'll do these" sending a small smile at Remus, he dashed up the stairs to get showered and dressed. He only had an hour to get ready for school.

His shower was quick. He was in and out of it within ten minutes. He just wished choosing what to wear was as easy and quick.

He was standing in front of his closet doors, biting his lower lip, while his eyes scanned the large amount of new clothing.

He growled in frustration and pulled his hair. Why was it so hard to choose an outfit?

"Harry you have ten minutes" came Remus' voice as he shouted up the stairs.

Ten minutes! Harry scrambled into his closet and grabbed the best clothes he could grasp.

He yanked on his top and jeans and tugged on his dragon hide boots, nearly falling down the stairs in his haste to leave on time.

On the last step he tripped and braced himself for an uncomfortable landing when he felt a pair of strong arms of Sirius'.

He blushed a bright red and looked up to meet amused grey eyes.

"Are you really that eager to go to school?" he joked playfully, smirking at Harry's embarrassment.

Harry just threw him a mock look of anger and ran into the lounge where Remus was sitting.

"Papa, Dad is being mean" he cried out as he jumped on his lap and snuggled into the werewolf's arms.

"Sirius! Don't wind up Harry"

Harry threw a mischievous smile at his dad as he spluttered in shock.

That evil, conniving little- his thoughts were cut off when he had an armful of Harry, who gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen.

"Love you daddy" Sirius' heart melted and he completely forgot why he was mad at him in the first place.

"See you later Papa, Daddy. I love you both" and with that Harry ran out the front door and scrambled into his new car.

Inside Remus' burst out laughing at how Harry at played Sirius and it would only be a matter of time until he realised it also.

..........................................................

Okay a completely pointless chappie but don't worry next chapter will be some Cullen-interaction.


	6. Chits

Chapter six.

As soon as the door shut behind Harry he burst into laughter. His dad was so easy to manipulate! He scrambled to his car when he heard Sirius' cry of outrage at what Harry did.

He just slipped into his car when Sirius banged open the door and made his way over to Harry. Pretending not to notice Harry revved up his engine and pulled out the driveway as fast as he could, leaving a shocked Sirius in his wake.

Finding the school wasn't that hard as he had already drove past it before and every time Harry saw it, he couldn't believe it was a school. It was more like multiple houses stuck together.

The students of Forks High looked up at the sound of a rumbling engine as it was pulled up into the parking lot.

The car was very out of place amongst the old and battered cars. It was a sleek, shiny black and looked expensive.

Harry groaned as he scanned all the cars, part from the shiny Volvo he saw; his car stuck out like a sore thumb. There went the plan to avoid too much attention.

He quickly parked his car and couldn't help but giggle as the students attempted to see him through his blacked out windows.

He took several deep breaths and grabbed his bag. Time to face the music.

As soon as he stepped foot on the cold, hard pavement hi foots slipped on the rain left over from the night.

He grabbed his car door and blushed a deep red. What a first impression, he managed to embarrass himself within the first second!

Despite his clumsy mishap everyone gasped in shock. He was the most gorgeous person (excluding the Cullen's) they had ever seen.

He stood at five foot six and his petite frame was accentuated by his tight three quarter length sleeve green top and black jeans. He was nearly as pale as the Cullen's and it caused his blood red, plump lips to stand out against his complexion, his messy midnight hair only enhanced his pale skin. But the most amazing feature was his big emerald eyes, which seemed to sparkle.

The Cullen's observed the boy with interest and could practically hear hearts breaking.

Edward couldn't keep his eyes of the petite boy. He was unbelievably gorgeous; just like in Alice's visions. He caught a glimpse of his eyes and gasped as a previous vision hit him.

_Those green eyes staring lovingly up at him, those lips turned up in a breathtaking smile._

Alice giggled knowingly at Edward's spaced out look and nudged him none too gently away from his car.

Life was definitely going to get more interesting.

....................................................................................................

Harry sighed in relief as lunch started. He was so close to smacking anyone else that asked him if he was single. The bloody chits!

He walked into the lunch room and completely bypassed the people who waved at him to sit down with them.

His lessons had been hell. If it weren't for the gossiping students he would have actually enjoyed his lessons, but noooo they had to bloody hound him at every turn they got.

He pulled out a lollypop he had in his bag, in no way was he going to queue to get his food today.

He was looking around the buzzing cafeteria and barley held in a groan as Jessica Stanley sat down next to him.

Can't they get the hint? He looked at her face, obviously not.

"Hi Harry, why didn't you join us?"

'Because I didn't fancy sitting with you shoving your cleavage in my face'

"I'm sorry I didn't know you called me over" he said in fake apology.

Jessica waved it off, glad for the attention.

"So how are....." she got cut off when Harry gasped at the entrance of five people he hadn't seen yet

"Who are they?"

Jessica looked disgruntled at his lack of attention but answered anyway.

"They are the Cullen's"

"There stunning" he breathed out as his eyes scanned each one of them taking in the pale features and golden eyes. His eyes remained glued to the copper haired one.

He had a really big urge to talk to him.

He glanced at Jessica, who seemed to be actually falling out of her undersized top. He resisted the urge to spell her chest away; it wouldn't do to attract that much attention.

"Yes they are, but no-one's good enough to be near them" she sneered

"The Big one with black hair is Emmett and he is going out with the blonde one next to him who's called Rosalie Hale."

"She's beautiful, is she a model?" Harry wouldn't be surprised if most of the girls hated her.

He watched the Cullen's and swore he saw Rosalie's lips curl up slightly. He shook it off, no way she could've heard from here!

"She's not that beautiful" 'come on look at me I'm more pretty'

"Yeah she is. They all are."

....................................................................................

"See Rose, he's not that bad he called you beautiful didn't he" Alice stated with a smile

Instantly her smile turned cold "Shut up! He's just got good taste that's all" she sniffed and deliberately looked out the window.

"There adopted aren't they?" Harry's voice wafted towards them

"Yes how did you know?" 'Stop looking at them! Look at me.'

Edward's lip curled in disgust. Why did she have to fawn over Harry?

"Well it's pretty obvious, I mean aside from the same eye colour and pale skin; they are completely different"

The Cullen's were shocked, he was one observant kid.

"I bet who ever adopted them are very nice and generous people"

"Yeah well Esme Cullen can't have kids"

The whole cafeteria fell silent as Harry's fist met the table.

"How dare you! How dare you. So what if she can't have kids, big deal. She's obviously kind hearted and generous to have adopted them in the first place, her and her husband. Just because she can't have kids doesn't mean anything. Not everyone was lucky enough to have been adopted and looked after by such a generous couple. I know I wasn't until a few days ago."

With that Harry stormed out of the cafeteria leaving a very shocked student population behind.


	7. LollyPOP

Chapter seven.

..........................................................................

Harry stormed out of the cafeteria and took some pleasure in the resulting bang of the doors slamming shut behind him. He couldn't believe the audacity of that girl! The....That chit!

Checking his time table he decided to be early to art. He found his way easily enough, I mean if he could find his way around Hogwarts then this small school was a piece of cake.

Harry found his thoughts wondering to his time at Hogwarts; the fun he had with his best frie......ex-best friends! He harshly reminded himself. 'Harry don't go there, now is definitely not the time' he thought bitterly to himself.

With his wondering thoughts he was surprised to find himself outside his art classroom... he let a small smile escape. This was his passion that no-one else knew about. He loved anything to do with art, though his favourite was sketching. He found that in drawing you could let lose your emotions and not care where the pencil would take you. He had many a drawing that consisted of darkness and loneliness. Drawing was what got him through some of his most turbulent years at Hogwarts.

He slowly opened the door and peaked his head through the space he had made; he scanned the room and noticed with relief that the room was void of people.

With a sigh he plonked himself down at the table nearest him.

His eyes scanned the room with delight as he took in all of the varied art. This to him was a sense of freedom; allowing your imagination to go wild with the endless possibilities that you could draw, paint or make.

By now Harry was bouncing in his seat in excitement, he seriously couldn't wait for the class to begin.

A quiet rumble echoed through the room and despite being by himself Harry couldn't help but blush. In his angered words and rush to get out of the cafeteria he forgot to have his lunch. Glancing at the clock he realised it was too late to eat his lunch now, so he settled for the strawberry lollypop he had in his coat.

He popped it into his mouth and swung his legs back and forth, waiting for the start of lessons.

...................................................................................

"Whoa, not even a full day and the little human has caused quite the stir" came Emmett's slightly shocked voice.

"Poor Harry, I didn't know he was an orphan, but at least he said he was adopted" came Alice's sad voice.

It was sad, that the only person willing to stand up to their family was an orphan, who believed they were orphans themselves, when in actual fact they weren't.

The family seemed to be in mutual agreement, even Rosalie.

Always one to break the mood Emmett chimed in

"He's quite the looker though, wouldn't you agree Eddie" he said as he and the rest of his siblings turned to face the obviously oblivious vampire.

Edward broke his gaze from the cafeteria doors when he felt his family looking at him.

His mind seemed to catch up to him and his calm face suddenly turned into a glare.

"Shut up!"

"Ooooh Eddie's got a cr-ush" Emmett said in a sing-song voice. Jasper smirked in amusement at the emotions that were running through the two vampires' and the still shocked Jessica, who still sat in stunned silence at what was said.

If vampires could blush then Edward would be turning ten shades of red by now.

"Emmett leave him alone" came the cool voice of Rosalie

Not giving anyone the chance to reply Alice sprung up from her seat and grabbed Edward's arm, dragging him with her just as the bell rang to signal the start of lessons.

"Alice what did you see" urged Edward as he noticed his sister was singing Winnie-The-Pooh in her head

"Just wait" she said in amusement, she never got tired of this; seeing something and keeping everyone in the dark, unless it was life threatening of course

Edward glared at his sisters back in annoyance, he would not whine, no he wouldn't.

They entered the art room first and noticed that the room already had someone in it, at their table.

Alice giggled quietly and pushed a shocked Edward down next to the little human, whilst placing herself opposite Harry.

Edward was overcome by the smell of the human. He smelled so intoxicatingly, tantalisingly sweet that he had to control himself to not pounce on the boy. He was surprised that the smell didn't make him want to eat the human, quite the opposite actually. He wanted to claim the little human as his. Embarrassingly he noticed that he was getting aroused by the smell and then it dawned on him to why the human smelt so good.

"My mate" Edward murmured in comprehension.

Harry's head snapped up in confusion "Huh?" his head was cocked to the side and his large emerald eyes were staring intently at Edward.

Edward panicked "Oh...umm I hate, yeah I hate being told what to draw, and I'd much rather draw what I want"

He breathed in relief as Harry seemed to take what he said and he ignored Alice's giggles in favour of Harry.

"Ooh me too. I hate being told what to do, I love it when your emotions and senses lead you on what to draw or paint" Harry said.

"Thank you by the way, for sticking up for our mom. No-one else would of" came the soft spoken words from Alice.

Harry blushed "Well I didn't, what she said wasn't right. They shouldn't talk about you like that, it's wrong and mean" he stated with conviction, whilst flipping his hair out of his eyes. He placed his lollypop back into his mouth, which he held by his side when they first came in, as embarrassingly his mouth dropped open in shock, as he truly noticed how beautiful they were, especially the bronze haired one. He was on a whole new level of gorgeous on his own.

Edward barely held in a moan when the smell hit him. It was so arousing.

Harry didn't know what to make of the pair, they obviously weren't human. No human could be so inhumanely beautiful, if that made sense. He also knew that they weren't bad; they seemed to keep themselves to themselves and his mind was running through the possibilities on what they could be. He continued on this path, while sucking of his lollypop, oblivious to affect it had on the vampire next to him.

Edward watched as the red sweet slowly went in and out of a sinfully sweet mouth and watched as Harry occasionally followed the lollypop with his pink tongue. God! He had to put up with another hour of this! This was pure torture, yet he couldn't tare his gaze from the plush red lips which continued to suck and lick the lollypop.

As though she could read his mind Alice burst into a fit of giggles as she saw the lust filled gaze her brother was shooting at the human.

Throwing the pixie like girl an odd look he turned to Edward in hopes of engaging the bronze haired Adonis in a conversation.

"Oh by the way I'm Harry" he stated as he pulled the lollypop from his mouth with a pop.

"I'm Alice, and that is my brother Edward" she replied, seeing as how Edward was a bit lost on words. Harry was slightly disappointed that Edward didn't answer but shrugged it off.

"Hi, it's good to meet you. I take it the other three you were sitting with was your adoptive siblings?"

The pair was impressed with the human.

Edward who at last seemed to of reigned in his emotions answered

"Yes, the two blondes are Rosalie and Jasper and the curly haired one is Emmett"

"I take it Rosalie and Emmett are a couple?" Harry asked

"Yeah and me and Jasper are as well" Alice admitted warily. The town frowned upon their relationships.

"Wow, you four are lucky to find the person you love" Harry said with a smile that instantly made the pair relax.

The lesson went on and the three got on really well and Alice was giddy with excitement that she had Harry as her best friend like from her vision.

The bell rang and the class packed up, ready to head to their last lesson of the day.

Alice linked her small arm with Harry's. Harry held in a jolt of shock as the coldness seeped from Alice's clothes.

'So inhumanly beautiful, they all have golden coloured eyes and they are cold.....hummmm'

"So Harry, what lesson have you got now?" Alice asked, even though she already knew.

"Gym"

"Me, Edward and Jasper have it as well" she all but squealed.

"Thank god I have lessons with you guys, no doubt the student population think I'm weird, after my outburst" he said with a hint of embarrassment.

They met Jasper at the double doors that led to the gym and he couldn't suppress his smile as he saw Edward and Harry together. All through French he could feel his brother's lust towards the little human and he had to hold in his laughter, not wanting to freak anybody out.

"Hey you must be Jasper, Alice told me about you. I'm Harry" Harry said as he stuck out his hand to shake.

Jasper was hit with underlined waves of sadness and betrayal and also happiness and attraction to his brother. He was shocked but shook his hand anyway and he became more shocked when the coldness of his skin didn't bother the human.

He also realised that while Harry smelt nice, he didn't want to eat him.

Jasper mulled over these new facts and followed Harry and Edward to the changing rooms.

..............................................................................................

Today they were playing dodge ball and the three vampires and Harry ended up on the same team. Much to their joy.

Harry loved it. His seeker reflexes thrived in this game and his small frame helped him avoid getting hit.

Harry had just caught Jessica out and was just about to throw the ball when she roughly shoved him to the ground as she walked past.

"Ow" he muttered as he glared up at the chit and he swore he heard a low growl come from Edward who was looking at the girl with anger.

Edward was instantly at Harry's side, worry etching his features, Alice and Jasper not far behind.

"Are you okay Harry?" Jasper asked feeling the waves of discomfort coming from Harry.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry" he said as he reached out a hand to grab Edward's outstretched one to help pull him up.

"Harry are you sure? You fell at an odd angle"

Harry looked up into concerned topaz eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Was it possible to fall in love just because of an eye colour?

Realising he was staring Harry just hauled himself up with Edward's help, and boy was he glad Edward was there; as the moment his weight went on his ankle he buckled under the pressure and pain and fell into Edward's strong arms.

"Erm, no it kind of hurts a lot" he said, his voice barley disguising pain, though despite the pain his face took on what Alice and Edward and well practically anyone who saw Harry, deemed as an adorable blush.

"Oh my god Harry! Sit down right now! Take the weight of your foot" came Alice's demanding voice

Getting practically carried to the stands in the gym, Harry had no say in the matter, but from the short span of time he had known Alice and Edward he knew that, once they set their minds to something, hardly anything would change it.

Once he was seated he realised with a pleasant jolt to his stomach that Edward had yet to let go of his waist. He blushed again at the arm wrapped round him.

By now he had attracted a lot of the gyms attention and he blushed even further at being watched.

Alice was quick to work and eased off Harry's trainer as gently as she could.

"Owie, that really smarts" Harry hissed through clenched teeth.

"Jasper I could use your help" Alice asked so softly that only vampires could hear her.

Nodding once he sent a wave of calm over Harry.

Harry had a confused look upon his face, 'why the hell did he suddenly feel so calm?' he glanced around at the three Cullen's and noticed the concentrated look Jasper had. 'So they have powers too, I wonder what they could be?' he pondered, he cried out when Alice moved his ankle in a circle

"Harry I'm so sorry." She stood up gracefully and glided over to the coach to have a conversation that sadly Harry couldn't hear.

He jumped slightly when he felt fingers digging ever so slightly into his side and was shocked to discover that Edward had yet to remove his arm from him; which of course brought on a whole new blush.

"Harry, Edward's going to take you to our dad okay? He's a doctor, so he'll know what to do" Alice said brightly causing Harry to jump at her sudden appearance.

"Geesh, don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack?" which just led to a giggle and two smirks.

"Come on Harry, let's get you checked out" Edward stated and helped Harry out of the gym and to his Volvo.

Harry tried to beat down all the images that came to mind at those words and ducked his head in slight lust and embarrassment when he saw Jasper's amused smirk and heard Alice's tinkling giggle.

Harry lost focus completely and collapsed against Edward.

"Harry can't you walk? It must be really painful" came the cool, concerned voice of Harry's new attraction.

And before he could blink Edward had scooped him up into his strong arms, bridal style.

Harry could just imagine the rumours that would spread now, if this school was anything like Hogwarts.

...................................................................................

So what do you think? I've deliberately made the chapter longer.....and boy is it hard to come up with something that would cover 5 and a bit pages. Phew *wipes imaginary sweat from forehead*

Edward; Oh come on that wasn't that hard to write!

Harry; Edward leave her alone, I'd like to see you write that much with an almost non-existent muse!

Me; Guys, how the hell did you escape from my closet! Anyway R&R


	8. Lies for the better

Okay this idea was floating around my head and I had to write it out.

.......................................................................

Chapter Eight.

.................................................

Back across the pond, in an ancient castle in Scotland, sat an elderly man. He had a long white beard with hair to match and he was wearing a deep blue robe. It was surprising in how dull his robe was, as he was known for wearing flamboyant robes.

But on this occasion his robes matched his mood; sad.

With him in his office sat a red headed boy and a bushy haired girl. The girl was sobbing into the boys shoulder.

"It was for the best my dear" Dumbledore sighed sadly.

"Why this way though sir? Why make them believe that?" Ron asked an undertone of anger in his voice.

"It was the only way for him to live his own life, with the people who love him most" Dumbledore replied.

"But sir, you made him believe that you paid us to be his friends. Why? Now we can never get our Harry back. He is like a little brother to us" Hermione hiccoughed.

Ron was close to breaking down in tears. His best mate was gone and believed the worst lie that an abused boy could. That the only people who he trusted only hung out with him for money.

"My dear it had to be done. I've put him through so much; he deserves a better life and he can, now that he believes that the prophecy was false. He needs his own life" Dumbledore stated sadly.

He had let Harry down so much, he felt that Harry deserved a life away from war, to find happiness and live his life.

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron's flinch.

"Well my dear, I think it's high time that the wizards and witches act like the adults they are and not force a boy to fight their battles for them."

..................................................................

A/N: what do you think? This is only a filler chapter, as I wanted to make them good guys again, I couldn't stand them being bad. I'm working on the next chapter and have four more pages to go. So please Review to let me know what you think.


	9. More Blushing

Om my God guys, I love you all! All your reviews and feedback have made me so happy, I'm determined to keep my chapters the length that chapter 7 was, maybe longer.

Love you all!

Chapter 9.

* * *

Harry felt his arms slide up around Edward's neck, once he got over the shock of being suddenly lifted up by the Adonis.

'I'm in the arms of a God' Harry thought as he gazed, not so discretely at Edward's gorgeous face.

Edward, being the vampire he is sensed Harry looking at him and could barely contain the shout of joy that was on the edge of his lips, instead he settled for a smirk, noticing Harry blush harder than he already was.

The silence seemed to stretch through the corridors, as Edward headed outside; his footfalls seemed to echo too loudly off the white washed walls. Harry didn't like this silence; it was too creepy for his liking, so he wracked his head for something to say.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, head cocked to the side as he looked up into Edward's eyes.

"I'm going to have to take you to the hospital, where Carlisle works is that alright?" Edward said as he met Harry's gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Ye...yeah, yeah that's fine, but I've got to call my parents to let them know what's happened" he said, worrying his bottom lip, making it turn a deeper red and in turn making Edward focus entirely on the plump, red lip. He imagined what it was like to kid.....

"Edward you might want to watch where you're walking, there's a wall up ahead" came the amused voice of Harry.

If vampires could blush........

Edward unnecessarily cleared his throat "Sorry, I err had something in my eye"

Harry giggled at Edward's embarrassment and Edward swore he never heard anything so magical before in his long life.

They left the school and Edward stepped out into rain.

Harry squealed (in a manly way of course) as he got drenched by the cool liquid.

"You could have warned me!" he said as he used one of his arms around Edward's neck to lightly hit him on the back, amidst Edward's amused chuckles.

"Sorry Harry" Harry noted that he didn't sound even remotely sorry.

He made his way over to Harry's car, with deliberate slow steps after remembering his siblings would need his Volvo.

"Edward.....can't you increase your speed, I'm getting drenched here!"

Edward took pleasure in the way Harry drew out his name, but did increase his pace for his little human.....wait his? When did Harry become his?

Shaking the thought out of his head for the moment, he asked Harry where his car keys were.

"There in my back pocket, do you think you could get them, I don't think I can reach at this angle"

'Are you deliberately trying to torture me?' Edward thought as he closed his eyes briefly.

"Sure, left or right pocket?" his voice came out with forced calm.

"Err, not sure. You'll have to try both" all the while Harry was oblivious to the fact he just asked his mate to practically feel his arse to find his car keys.

Harry jumped slightly when he felt the large hand feel his right pocket and came up metaphorically empty handed.

His hand slid to Harry's left pocket and his large hand slid into the pocket to retrieve the keys.

Both boys repressed shivers of delight at the small pleasure that came out of it.

"I take it you're going to drive" Harry stated with a slight pout to his lips.

"Harry I'm not letting you drive with a busted ankle"

"Fine, be responsible!" Harry huffed in mock anger.

Suddenly Harry's world turned right again when Edward placed him on the passenger seat in the car.

'Huh when did that happen?' Harry shook it off though; 'You were too preoccupied looking at Edward' supplied a voice in his head.

'Oh great, now I'm talking to myself in my head!'

Edward barely contained a chuckle when he heard Harry's thoughts. He contained himself from doing a happy dance at the discovery that Harry liked him too.

* * *

"I can't believe he just did that!" Came the still shocked voice of Sirius, as he came back into the house after watching Harry drive off.

"Oh get over it. You're just upset that he pulled one over you" came Remus' reply as he walked into the hall.

Sirius grabbed Remus round the waist and pulled him to his chest. They locked eyes and indulged in a passion filled kiss.

Their lips moved in a pattern long since memorised and when the need for air came to great they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I still can't believe he did that!"

Remus broke out of his lovers grip and threw his hands into the air

"Sirius! Just admit that you're impressed and move on. No need to cover it up" Remus walked off to the library.

"But Rem.....

"NO! Sirius please just drop it will you" By now Remus sounded really frustrated.

Sirius heard the frustration and let the matter drop. He looked around the small library and sighed lowly. What were they going to do all day in the house when Harry was at school?

Remus sensing his mate's mood got up from his armchair and stood in front of Sirius. He gently placed his hands onto his shoulders and shook them slightly.

"I think we ought to get jobs. What do you think?"

Sirius let out a small smile and leaned in to kiss his lover. He still couldn't get over the fact that he managed to get someone as perfect as Remus to love him for who he was. The pair stayed like that giving each a slow reassuring kiss that relaxed them both.

Remus broke the kiss with a sigh. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was bored too. He looked around the room and noticed how clean and tidy it was.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed

"What is it love? Sirius asked worriedly, he looked at what Remus had his gaze on and let out a curse too.

"How the hell does he manage to clean the house without us noticing?"

"The same way how he manages to cook the meals. He gets up earlier than us and beats us to the kitchen first" Remus replied with a sigh

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say he was a Slytherin with all the sneaking around he does" Sirius said as he looked around the room again.

It still both astounded them that Harry was able to get all this work done and still have time to spare, they weren't mad at him for doing it, they were just concerned that Harry was trying to make himself useful to them so they wouldn't throw him out.

They both thought that it was time to stop skirting around Harry's abuse; otherwise Harry will never face it and get over it. The sooner he realised that he was important to them, the sooner he will realise that he doesn't need to prove himself to them.

They both made their way into the lounge with sad expressions. Life never was fair with their son.

* * *

Remus was slouching happily in one of the armchairs next to the fireplace, reading one of his favourite novels. He was just getting to his favourite bit when he heard Sirius curse from the kitchen.

He placed his book down and hurried into the kitchen, a worried expression on his handsome face.

"Sirius, what is it?" he asked when he entered the kitchen

The sight that met him made him even more curious.

"Sirius, you didn't make that did you? You can't cook"

Sirius looked up from the chicken caser salad he found in the fridge, along with a note from Harry

"No of course not, our little son did. How the hell did he manage to make this without us noticing?"

Remus just shrugged, Harry amazed them both. He really did.

They ate lunch quietly both thinking on how to approach the topic of Harry's abuse when the phone rang.

Sirius scrambled to answer it and picked up the white phone and spoke down it cheerfully.

"Hello Black residence"

"Dad? It's me Harry"

"Hey pup, what's up?"

Remus joined Sirius at the phone when his ears picked up that it was Harry on the line.

'Why is he calling? School isn't over yet'

"Now dad don't freak, you too papa" he sounded nervous and that only made them worried

Remus wrestled the phone off Sirius and put it on speaker.

"Harry what is it? What's wrong?"

"You're panicking, don't worry it's nothing really....

"Harry tell us what's wrong now!" Sirius barked

"I...I'm at the hospital, I just sprained my ankle. Sorry to bother you" the line went dead and Remus cuffed Sirius round the head.

"Why the hell did you say it like that, you know how he is." Remus growled out.

He picked up his house and car keys and made his way out of the house and to his jeep.


	10. Revelations

Chapter 10.

* * *

Remus was speeding, proof of that fact was that he just ran a red light and he was going at 80mph, 30mph over the limit, but he didn't care all he cared about was that his cub was in the hospital with a bad ankle.

"You know, I've never seen this side of you Moony" Sirius stated with amusement.

Remus just threw him a glare

"I'll still mad at you for what you said to Harry, what's he going to think from the way you snapped at him like that?" Remus said with anger mixed with concern over Harry, the anger of course was aimed at Sirius.

"Hey. I panicked, I just heard that Harry was in the hospital and he wouldn't say what was wrong. What was I supposed to think" Sirius said in defence

"Well you didn't think did you" Remus snapped and he skidded to halt in a parking space outside the hospital.

He jumped out the car and glared at Sirius to get a move on. He locked the car and walked at an incredibly fast pace into the hospital with Sirius following closely behind.

He hurried to the desk and asked the girl who was sitting there where his son was.

"Oh, you mean the boy who was with the Cullen boy. Well he's in x-ray at the moment and will be out shortly, if you want you can wait over by the chairs just down the corridor, you'll see him when he comes out" she said with a smile at the frantic pair.

"Thank you" Remus said and went and sat himself down along with Sirius.

"I thought that he said he sprained it" Sirius muttered

"Yeah well you know Harry, he downplays everything" Remus said, his eyes firmly fixed on the horribly white wall opposite.

Remus smelt Harry before he saw him, he also smelt something else. Something sickly sweet.

He started growling, 'why the hell are there vampire's with Harry?' he thought.

"Remus what's wrong?"

"Vampire's" Remus spat out.

They both looked up when they heard a voice

"Well Mr. Black we won't know if you've broken your ankle or not until the x-rays come through in five minutes"

"I know that I haven't broken it though" came Harry's voice and you could tell that he was pouting.

Carlisle chuckled "I wouldn't be doing my job properly if I didn't check your ankle for every possibility now would I?"

They came round the corner and Remus and Sirius saw a very handsome doctor pushing Harry in a wheel chair.

Remus jumped up and glared at the vampire.

"Get away from my cub" he bit out

Harry and Carlisle both looked up in shock and Carlisle stiffened when he recognised the smell of a wolf.

"Papa, don't be rude. Dr. Cullen is helping me" Harry said as he looked at his papa as though he had never seen him.

"Harry he's a vampire, get away from him now!"

"Oh so that's what you are, I was thinking more along the lines of veela and succubi and incubi" Harry mumbled and all three adults looked at him in shock

"Could we please take this to my office" Carlisle asked politely, his hands gripping the handles on the wheelchair tightly.

"Err yeah sure" Sirius replied and dragged Remus along after Carlisle and Harry.

"Remus what the hell is wrong with you!" he hissed at his lover.

They entered the office and found another boy in there already.

The teens head whipped up when he heard his father's thoughts.

"Alright vampires, what they hell do you think you're doing in a hospital" Remus growled out

"Mr. Black please, we're not like other vampire's. We only drink the blood of animals, that's why our eyes are golden" Edward said

"Why should I believe you bloodsucker, how will I know that you won't attack my cub" Remus growled out.

Harry was beyond shocked, never had he seen his papa like this, never.

He stood up out of his wheelchair, heedless to what Carlisle and Edward were telling him.

"Papa, how dare you be so prejudice, you of all people should know what that does to people" Harry said to Remus.

He stood himself in front of his papa and leaned heavily on the wall.

"Papa, I'm disappointed in you, there's nothing wrong with them. They may have a different diet to us, but that doesn't make them wrong" Harry was angry and you could tell by the tone of his voice.

Remus looked at his son and his expression shifted to one of shame. His son was right, but it was so hard to stop your natural instinct.

He flinched slightly at the look his son was giving him and he squared his shoulders and turned to face the two Cullen's.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour, it was wrong and stupid. It's just hard to stop natural instinct" He said to them.

"Thank you papa, I don't like it when you get all growly and mean like that. It's not you" Came Harry's soft voice.

"Mr. Black, it's understandable and there's nothing to forgive" Carlisle said with a calming smile

"Okay can I just ask why you aren't freaking out about us?" Edward asked, his eyes locked on Harry's

"Can someone help me to my chair please" Harry asked

That snapped everyone out of their trance like state and they all felt ashamed that they had forgot about Harry's ankle.

Edward was the first one over and he scooped Harry up in his arms and sat him on the examination bed in Carlisle's office.

All three adults watched the interaction between the pair and they all realised and smelled the link between them. It was distinct and it screamed mates.

Remus and Sirius shared a look and had a silent conversation, one where they decided that they wouldn't kick up a fuss and leave Harry to be happy.

"Well boy, whose name I don't know. We're wizards so we know all about vampires and other creatures" Sirius answered Edward's question with a smile on his lips.

"Sirius, it's polite to ask for his name you know" Remus hissed at him

"Yeah but when have I ever been polite?"

Harry giggled at his parent's banter, happy that they weren't growling anymore.

He liked the Cullen's, he couldn't explain the connection he felt with them but it felt so right to be with them.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with them explaining everything about what being a wizard and vampire entailed.


	11. Busted Ankle

Major A/N; Okay I realise that this has been a long time coming but I can only say that I'm utterly and completely sorry, I have no excuse, but it's hard to write when you have no idea what to write. My muse and imagination ran off hand in hand into the golden sunset and I was left struggling to come up with the next chapter; that and I decided that it would be a good time (not) to start three new stories. So I'm now knee deep in stories and I'm loaded down with revision for sucky and completely stupid exams. My exams will finish by the end of June, so hopefully (fingers crossed) that I'll be able to devote my full and proper attention to my stories. Plus real life SUCKS (yes I used capitals, it's that bad).

**Oooh you guys can ****thank Raven589 for her review. It's what prompted me to write this chapter and I'd like to thank her also, so thank you and this chapter is dedicated to you! **

Now enough with my ramble and on with my story.

...

Chapter 11.

It had gotten late, extremely late, to the point of which that Harry was drooping in his seat in Carlisle's office from exhaustion, well that and the drugs he was given for the pain in his ankle were slowly making him more sleepy. His ankle as it turned out wasn't broken, but it was so badly sprained that Harry was kitted out for a cast that he insisted wasn't necessary but quelled under four glares, from overly tall protective men.

They had explained and discussed everything that came to their minds about what life was like as a wizard/vampire/werewolf/dog. Remus despite his earlier hatred, quite liked Carlisle and his 'son', he realised that they were completely different and not at all evil to the vampires he'd previously had experience with.

Sirius looked over to his son and a soft smile spread on his features.

"Well, it looks as though we better get back home before Harry falls out of his chair"

Harry threw a very weak glare to his dad and gasped in surprise when Edward lifted him into his arms.

"What's wrong with my wheelchair?" Harry demanded, but found himself wrapping his arms round Edward's neck anyway.

Edward just smirked and followed Remus and Sirius out to their car.

"What about my car?" Harry mumbled sleepily when he was placed in the back seat of his dads' car.

"I'll take it home with and I'll pick you up in it on the way to school if you like"

"M'kay" Harry perked up a little bit when he saw Carlisle walk towards them with crutches and his wheelchair from earlier.

He watched his dads talk with Carlisle and heard rather than saw the boot being shut, then nothing as he slipped into unconsciousness'.

"So me and my family will expect you at ours for seven pm on Friday then" Carlisle said as they talked just to the side of the car.

"Yep, count on it" Sirius replied whilst taking the wheelchair and crutches from the doctor and placing them in the boot.

Sirius rounded on Edward "You better take care of Harry's car, got it?" he nearly growled out

Edward took the slightest step back and ignored his dad's chuckle. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Sirius and Remus were scary when they wanted to be.

"Yep, can you tell Harry that I'll pick him up at eight?" as he mentioned his mates name, his eyes slid to the car and his face morphed into a look of adoration, the other three adults turned to look to and saw Harry fast asleep on the back seat, he looked utterly adorable.

"We will. See you later"

With that Sirius and Remus got in their car and drove off the mostly deserted car park

"So Harry's your mate huh?" Carlisle said with a smirk, hands tucked into the pockets of his white jacket.

Edward tore his gaze away from the departing vehicle and sent his 'dad' a glare

"Shut up!" he growled out

Carlisle tipped his head back and let out a loud laugh.

Edward growled in frustration and stormed off to Harry's car, he peeled out of the car park as fast as he could. Carlisle shook his head in amusement and headed back into the hospital.

...

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being lifted.

His eyesight was slightly blurred but he made out the figure carrying him to be Remus.

"Papa?" his voice was slightly slurred and Remus looked down at him with a smile

"Hey cub, did you have a good nap?"

"Mmmm" Harry snuggled into Remus' chest and fell back to sleep.

"Our pup is knackered" Sirius said with slight amusement as he opened the front door for Remus.

"Wouldn't you be after the day he's had?"

Sirius snorted and Remus threw him a look of confusion

"Harry's first day at school and he's already been to the hospital" Sirius and Remus chuckled softly, not wanting to wake up their son.

Remus set Harry down on his bed and went to pull away but Harry's strong grip on his sweater prevented him to move.

When he tried to slip out of Harry's grip, Harry started to whimper and his face scrunched up in fear.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in shock; they hadn't seen Harry act like this before. Remus picked him up and carried him into his bedroom with Sirius following and set him down on their bed. While he lay down next to Harry, Sirius locked up down stairs.

Thankfully Harry was still wearing his sweats from his gym class and didn't need to change, but Remus didn't fancy falling to sleep with his jeans on.

Sirius came back into the room and quickly changed into his pyjamas and lay down on Harry's other side, while Remus placed Harry in Sirius' arms, he quickly got changed and slipped into bed, pulling the covers up over the three of them. Harry's whimpers had slowly died down and when both of them wrapped their arms round him, his face smoothed out into a peaceful expression.

Sirius and Remus both were wondering how long Harry had been suffering like this and vowed to find a solution to help their son.

Pretty soon though, they followed their son into the land of slumber.

...

Harry woke up feeling safe and warm and it was the first time he had felt like that in a long time after waking up. He snuggled deeper into one of his dads' chest and relished the feeling of comfort lying in his fathers' arms. He noticed that it was morning as he saw the sun creeping in through the gap in the curtain.

Harry glanced at the clock and nearly yelped when he saw the time. It was six am and Edward said that he was going to pick him up on the way to school, that and his bladder was nearly to the point of bursting. He slowly eased his way down the bed, which was difficult to do when his ankle was set in a cast and out of his fathers' arms. He quietly made his way across the room, very slowly and shakily but he fell down with a cry and landed with a thump on the floor.

Remus and Sirius shot up in bed and saw Harry on the floor and rushed to his side.

"Harry are you alright pup?" Sirius kneeled down on the floor and scooped him up into his arms and sat him down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" he mumbled

"What were you trying to do? You could have gotten hurt" Remus stated

Harry blushed and mumbled, whilst avoiding eye contact.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, bemusement on his face

"I said I was trying to go to the loo" he nearly shouted but refrained from doing so

Sirius' eyes widened in understanding "OH" he exclaimed.

Remus just rolled his eyes at Sirius and carried Harry into the bathroom and sat him down on the toilet.

"You call me back when you want to come out okay" Remus stroked his hand down Harry's face and shut the door behind him.

Harry was still blushing in mortification, but his pressing bladder prompted him to deal with that later. After finishing his business he grabbed the sink and hauled himself up and washed his hands, trying not to fall over.

Pushing away his embarrassment he called for his papa.

Remus came back into the bathroom and helped Harry back into the bedroom.

"How did you sleep last night cub?"

Harry looked up at his caring face and smiled "It was the best night sleep I've had in a long while, what with all the night..." he trailed off and clasped his hands over his mouth in a gasp.

Remus' eyes softened and he prevented Harry from attempting to escape by pulling him down on the bed.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, because I just got so used to having them that I gave up on trying stopping them, and I didn't want to worry you. You're mad aren't you?" he mumbled, whilst picking at a loose thread on the bed sheet.

A gentle hand cupped his chin and moved it to make eye contact with his papa.

"Harry, I'm not mad and I know Sirius isn't. You should have come to us sooner and we could've helped you. If we had known we would have let you sleep with us at night, since it seems to quell your nightmares."

Remus pulled Harry into a hug and brushed his thumb across Harry's cheek, wiping away a solitary tear that had escaped from his jewel toned eyes.

Remus lifted Harry up and made his way down stairs.

"Come on cub; let's go see if Sirius has actually managed to cook something edible"

"I heard that Moony!"

Harry giggled and Remus smiled at a mission accomplished.


End file.
